Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 September 2016
01:01 no i właśnie 01:01 Nie zabił mnie chaos i nie zabili mnie xenos 01:01 po co miałbym cię banować 01:02 Nie zabije mnie kostek 01:02 ... 01:02 .-. 01:02 dobra 01:02 odejdę z cw 01:02 Nieee 01:02 nikt mnie już nie zobaczy 01:02 :C 01:02 Hoi (temmie) 01:02 Właśnie widać, jak się nie przejmujesz 01:02 Imperialne Kuro 01:02 hOi 01:02 Kyu ;-; 01:02 Kuro, nietolerancyjny murzynek jest niemiły dla Kostki :C 01:03 kto 01:03 co 01:03 Jaki murzynek heblu? 01:03 A kto jest jedynym murzynkiem na czacie? 01:03 Ja? 01:03 W dodatku nietolerancyjnym? 01:03 Mam murzyński tyłeczek 01:03 fafel master 01:03 :3 01:03 Kuro, ty jesteś piękna, nie :C 01:03 Ty tu robisz za murzyna targowego 01:03 zresztąn nie wiem 01:04 Masz ssa co trapi kostka 01:04 Kuro, to źle, że jestem "heblowaną deską" jak to powiedziała p e w n a o s o b a 01:04 .-. 01:04 Dziecinada 01:04 01:05 fafel 01:05 staph 01:05 Normalnie 01:05 Dzieci 01:06 True 01:06 Uszeen 01:06 czo 01:07 Moja półka za długo się robi 01:07 01:07 to se ją spal 01:07 Ale taka fajna heblowana 01:07 ;-; 01:08 zuy fafel 01:08 Szkoda palić 01:08 Nie, moi drodzy 01:08 Wyzywanie się od desek jest słabe 01:08 Od cheaterów też 01:08 Kto kogo wyzywa 01:08 A Cheater 01:08 01:09 To jest fakt/komplement 01:09 Fafel 01:09 cichaj 01:09 ;-; 01:10 Cemu c: 01:10 :c 01:10 Bo jesteś zuy 01:10 Niee 01:10 Jestem dobry 01:10 nie 01:10 jesteś zuy 01:10 Pff 01:10 Ty zua 01:10 zuy* 01:10 ._. 01:11 Sry, luteromax 01:11 Kurde .-. 01:11 Ciekawe jak kornikom smakuje drewno 01:11 Senpai 01:11 Imperialne 01:11 ty jesteś sześcianem czy antysześcianem? 01:11 Oziątko <3 01:11 oy 01:11 Mam wrażenie 01:12 nowałka 01:12 Że ozz i kuro są tu tyllko po to 01:12 Aby zabawiać Dzieciarnie .-. 01:12 Btw. Co z Ex? 01:12 co 01:12 A co ma być z Ex? 01:12 .-. 01:12 smutna prawda :( 01:12 Bywa tu czy nie? 01:12 Nie 01:12 Ja jestem animatorką cyrku. 01:12 Zrzekla się admina? 01:13 Tak 01:13 Czm? 01:13 Masz swój własny młyn kuro 01:13 Masz tutaj różne dziwne okazy 01:13 raczej Kurnik 01:14 xd 01:14 Ozz 01:14 Jutro mam pszyrkę 01:14 smutno mi 01:14 Młyn. 01:14 Team skała prawie 01:15 Dobra ja idę 01:15 Opalać się nad rzeką 01:15 Tylko nie wpadnij 01:15 nq 01:15 Team akala jest martwy 01:15 do rzeki 01:15 (lf) 01:15 JN 01:15 (lf) 01:15 JV 01:15 JN 01:15 No sorry, IHG v2 01:15 chrum chrum 01:15 XXDDD 01:16 JV 01:16 Moja paprotka smyra okno 01:16 chrum 01:16 Zaraz wywalę Was za spamowanie 01:16 Jest Dobrze 01:16 JK 01:17 Czekałam tylko JK 01:17 Czo? 01:17 JA 01:17 Hm. 01:17 JV 01:17 JC* 01:18 Ozz 01:18 co ja 01:18 Jesteś grubym ludziem? 01:18 juz nie 01:18 To dobrze 01:18 Strzelaj 01:18 przez chorobe warzyłem ok 60 kg 01:18 Ważylem 01:19 tez 01:19 XD 01:19 XD 01:19 Kuro 01:19 warzył 60 kg w swoim ciele 01:19 No co tam? 01:19 Usunicie tą emotkoe 01:19 01:19 Emotke 01:19 Plox .-. 01:19 nydyrydy 01:19 Łaj? 01:20 Ni 01:20 x'D 01:20 X,D 01:20 Lepiej 01:20 X:D 01:20 no bo (kappakju) 01:20 (kappa) 01:20 (kappakyu) 01:20 Hej kappa kappa 01:21 hej hej (kappa) 01:21 Weź 01:21 Bulbasaur 01:21 hehe 01:21 Po Ciebie idzie 01:21 Lubisz małe dzieci? 01:21 OGMD 01:21 pikaczu już cie namierzył 01:21 Nie plis 01:22 dostaniesz heada na trupiarni i sie skonczy 01:22 Tlupialni* 01:22 xD 01:22 Hej kappa kappa hej! 01:50 chciałabym być szerszeniem 01:50 O.o 02:00 >to uczucie, kiedy patrzysz jak ktoś rysuje cuda, a ty nie potrafisz ładnie rysować 02:00 ;-; 02:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKrkZETKYIg To są cuda 02:07 . 02:08 hell-o 02:15 To ja sobie pójdę... 02:15 Boi (temmie) 02:35 Hehe 02:46 pl 02:47 pl 02:50 pl 03:29 Bo bo 03:29 Bo będę płakał 03:29 ;_; 03:29 Bo przecież nie można klnac nawet z capsem 03:30 Tfu, z tym 03:30 Cenzurą 03:30 bo bo to zostaw dal niemowlaków 03:30 Mam wrażenie, że starzy ludzie nie ogarniają matematyki 03:30 Hipokrytes z Aten 03:30 dla* 03:30 Kuro M# 03:30 <3 * 03:30 He Kyu o/ 03:30 Kuro a Ronan klnie 03:30 *Hej 03:30 Roman* 03:31 Centurion c: 03:31 Pretorianin 03:31 Niech będzie 03:31 konfidentów tutaj palimy na stosie x'D 03:31 Hej 03:31 xD 03:31 A idź ty 03:31 XD 03:31 Gościu mi ma dać hajs bo scamuje 03:31 Ej Blood 03:31 Jak nie da to do panów policjantów 03:31 Hihi 03:31 A szanujesz policje? 03:31 .-. 03:32 Ja też xD 03:32 A czemu mam nie szanować? Nic złego mi nie zrobili xD 03:32 Roman 03:32 Rooman 03:32 Blędzior 03:32 Dziewienc dziewienc siedem 03:32 Ten numer to kłopoty 03:32 to cię czeka x'DDD 03:32 x[[]]DDD 03:32 XD 03:33 Roman jaj ty to 03:33 xD 03:33 No nie 03:33 Aha 03:33 Nauczmnie 03:33 No spoko 03:33 czy pan jest pod wpływem mefedronu? 03:33 Tu cie mam tu cie mam 03:33 meta amfa amfa techno 03:33 feta feta feta 03:33 A kremówką chcesz? 03:33 http://www.quizme.pl/quiz/start/729206310 03:34 prosimy nie szkalować świętych 03:34 Czemu poprawną odpowiedzią nie jest 102? ;_; 03:34 Jeden Zigganen essen die kupen 03:34 Pomimo tego, że wychodzi 102 03:34 Kogo ja SZKALUJE? 03:34 jana pawła 03:34 PLITR żyje? 03:34 naród polski 03:34 nie 03:34 E a pamiętasz królestwo tytanu? 03:34 Dobrze, że z dech 03:34 Tak 03:34 I zastępy michała riva 03:34 Tak 03:35 :3 03:35 czyli najgorsze rp na tamtej stronie 03:35 x'D 03:35 Poszedłem i ten typ wszyatko rozwalił 03:35 Bzbk 03:35 nowa, bo ten quiz jest głupi 03:35 Nieeeee 03:35 Nie wytrzymie 03:35 jeszcze w folii x'D 03:35 Co? 03:35 Ozz, Kuro, trzymajcie mnie xD 03:35 Bo kurde czytam te komentarze 03:35 i im wychodzi 81 03:35 Taki nowy w folii cały xD 03:35 po liczą płatki kwiatków zamiast jednego kwiatka traktować jak x 03:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEhAuvSTa94 03:36 O czym wy tutaj 03:36 Tutaj* 03:36 Roman 03:36 drugiego jak y, a trzeciego z 03:36 xD 03:36 Wracając 03:36 Łukasz xD 03:36 zamiast niewiadomych można ręcznie c: 03:36 ein cigarreten 03:36 einchmann 03:36 O xo chodzi z tym moim Rivem? 03:36 Kostka, czo 03:36 Michał Rivi zjadł Kiwi 03:36 nowa 1+20*5 ile to jest? 03:36 Ktoś to ruszałm 03:36 a nie, czekaj, to to samo .-. 03:36 już dawno usunięty 03:36 Oz 03:36 więc wyluzuj 03:37 Jakie 1 03:37 Mnje to tam wiesz zS 03:37 102, nie 101 03:37 .-. 03:37 Ale skoro plitr martwy 03:37 nie 101 03:37 omg oz 03:37 To szkoda 03:37 czemu 03:37 Fajne to było 03:37 jest jeden zółty kwiatek 03:37 czerwony to 20 03:37 Straaaż 03:37 Ozz 03:37 niebieski to 5 03:37 Jak razem z tym tym 03:37 Niebieskiego taktujesz jak 5, 03:37 zorrozo cię pozdrawia 03:37 a żółty to 2 03:37 5 - x = 3 03:37 Razem Ponad Kilo 03:37 Mordowalizmt rzymka 03:37 5 - 3 = x 03:37 2 = x 03:37 zółty to 1 03:37 ozz 03:37 Czyli PLiTR żyje 03:37 co masz z matmy? 03:37 Ide tam 03:38 Biegnę 03:38 Ewakuacja! 03:38 Ozz, przedstawiłam ci działanie na poziomie 5 klasy podstawówki ;_; 03:38 na obrazku wyzej ile jest żółtych 03:38 to są niewiadome 03:38 nieee bo znowu rak x'D 03:38 ojapierdziele 03:38 wyrażenia algebraiczne 03:38 Biegnę do was jako Michael Riv! 03:38 Tam faktycznie są dwa 03:38 a niżej jeden 03:38 omg, omg 03:38 co 03:38 Michał Rivi zjadł kiwi 03:38 to jest głupie ;_; 03:38 xD 03:38 Rycerz, największym rakiem byłeś chyba ty 03:38 oh jeez 03:38 Cooooo?! 03:38 serio 03:38 Obrażasz Rycerza? 03:38 Roman był grubym ludziem 03:38 tam są dwa 03:38 ;-; 03:38 ale prosze mnie nie szkalować 03:38 03:38 bo ino ros 03:39 I był w sumie spoko 03:39 Zadzownie po milicje 03:39 Ale to jest słaby śmieszek 03:39 W sumie z chęcią bym postaljowal 03:39 ale 101 to i tak niepoprawna odpowiedź .-. 03:39 według tego quizu .-. 03:39 to jest tak głupie 03:39 Ajexy, chyba też z PLiTR 03:39 nie 03:39 Trzeba tu kogoś wyjaśnić 03:39 ja jestem z mwś wiki 03:39 czemu kwiatek nie jest potraktowany jako niewiadoma i trzeba liczyć płatki ;_; 03:39 Jasne 03:39 Z Astronomican Wiki xD 03:39 Roman 03:39 czekaj, co? 03:40 101 03:40 Plox 03:40 jak płatki? 03:40 Łatwe. 03:40 Jakkbs miał normalnego fejsa 03:40 o kurde 03:40 To bym Ci piece wysłał 03:40 ten niebieski kwiat ma 4 płatki 03:40 a górne 5 03:40 Ale nie chcę ni się szukać 03:40 głupie 03:40 po rpostu nie umiesz 03:40 .-. 03:40 więc nie pitol 03:40 groźny uczucio wykryty 03:40 boję się 03:40 Ja nie umiem, szef umie 03:40 Ej, Ajek 03:40 Patrzcie dzieci tymbark leci xD 03:40 Te czerwone pewnie też mają 20 tych kolców 03:40 imperator? 03:40 Bie szkaluj od uczucio 03:40 jednak 81 ;-; 03:40 Pls 03:40 a ten na dole kurde ileśtam 03:40 co znaczy bie 03:40 mefedron team 03:40 Nie* 03:41 no ale to oczywiste 03:41 Meme marines 03:41 nie, wszystkie czerwone takie same 03:41 Uczucio to taki karachan tylko że groszy 03:41 Czemu 03:41 że uczucio powinno się jechać 03:41 81 03:41 I złożony z pędzlaków 03:41 A raczej odłam mememarines 03:41 bo niebieski na dole ma 4 płatki 03:41 a górne 5 03:41 .-. 03:41 Więc nue jestem z uczucio, ani z cigu 03:41 a co mnie to 03:42 dla mnie jesteś dalej z uczucio 03:42 Staljuje 03:42 Nyet 03:42 on lurkuje od Erisa 03:42 Szkalujesz mnie 03:42 my tu o kwiatach gadamy, a oni o uczuciopedii ;-; 03:42 ;-; 03:42 to się nazywa 03:42 własnie uczuciopedia 03:42 efekt 03:42 xD 03:42 dj dziadzia 03:42 szapdyzor 03:42 jeszcze karachan 03:42 majkel zapodaj mi bita 03:42 Jeżeli was to śmieszy 03:42 i wykop 03:42 .-. 03:42 wykop pl 03:42 nigdy nie zginie 03:42 Kurahen ork 03:42 ale wykop to ty szanuj 03:43 A teraz powiedz czaksik 03:43 wykop to jeszcze 03:43 może być 03:43 Wojna czanów xD 03:43 ale karachan czy uczuciopedia to już przegięcie 03:43 Polskie czany są martwe 03:43 Co ja wywołałem 03:43 >Polskie chany 03:43 >martwe x'DDD 03:43 >polskie czany są martwe 03:43 xD DDD 03:43 XD 03:43 co za typ x'DDD 03:43 ja nie wierze 03:43 Słyszycie to xD 03:43 to musi być cyborg 03:43 co on gada XD 03:43 To jest dziadziuś 03:43 ja nie wierze że to jest normalny typ 03:43 ozjasz goldberg 03:43 jest robotem 03:43 nie ma skóry ani kości 03:43 Tia, ogarnięteanony uciekły na zagraniczne 03:43 A takie jak wy zostały 03:44 ogarnięte anony 03:44 I siedzą 03:44 >ogarnięte anony 03:44 xD 03:44 x'DDDD 03:44 jak to jest możliwe? 03:44 XD 03:44 Zabierzcie mnie do szpitala xD 03:44 ogarnięte anony XD 03:44 x'D 03:44 Boshe 03:44 podludzizm 03:44 Młyn 03:44 Propagujesz faszyzm 03:44 no włsśnie się z tego podludzizmu śmiejemy 03:44 xD 03:44 XD 03:44 Sami z Siebie? Normiki 03:45 Nieeeeee xD 03:45 Hihi 03:45 Normies 03:45 Niee to jest niemozliwe xD 03:45 NORMIES 03:45 Lanceq przybywaj zostawiłeś tutaj marinesa x'DDD 03:45 x'DD 03:45 Luncek przybywaj xD 03:45 lncq pls 03:45 czaksuła 03:45 otwieraj 03:45 mode przylutuj 03:45 03:45 Zalgo zanurzaj czana 03:45 chwila, zadzwonię do imperatora 03:45 W sumie czego ja się spodziewałem 03:45 Zatapiać, zatapiać xD 03:45 zabierze go stąd 03:45 Po dzieciakaxh .-. 03:45 halo tutaj centrum dowodzenia? 03:46 Kostek 15 03:46 Chilka, dzwonie po imperatora 03:46 Roman z 16 03:46 ale proszę być bardziej kulturalny 03:46 tu na czacie jest kultura 03:46 Ryc 18/17 03:46 inwalidów nie wpuszczamy 03:46 kurde 03:46 x'DDD 03:46 i co z tego 03:46 Ja jestem kulturalny 03:46 że 15 03:46 nie 03:46 Pełnosprawne elektro 03:46 szkalujesz nas 03:46 proszę zachowac powagę 03:46 bo bedzie banik 03:46 panie dzieju 03:46 kołodzieju 03:46 Jesteś 15-letnim gościem, który idzie za innymi 03:46 a nie pomyślałeś, że my tu możemy to wszystko pisać w żartach? ;-; 03:46 Dajesz sobą manipulować 03:46 nooo fajnych rzeczy się o sobie dowiaduję 03:47 hmmm 03:47 A oni mnie prowokują 03:47 co jeszcze? 03:47 ;-; 03:47 co tu się dzieje to ja nie 03:47 a czy papiesz lata hydroplanem? 03:47 dobra 03:47 A czy papież lata po lesie? 03:47 Jeszcze jak 03:47 a można jak najabrdziej 03:47 to już tu nic nie napiszę 03:47 .-. 03:47 No a jak pan jezus powiedział 03:47 Tak jak pan Jezus powiedział 03:47 E BRM 03:47 a foliarz znaczy nowociota? 03:48 Tak? 03:48 Jeden Blood Raven Master trinken die schweinschteiger pusse 03:48 Nyet 03:48 a trójsiłę umiesz zrobić? 03:48 Nazista 03:48 Roman propaguje nazizm 03:48 Brawo 03:48 dość 03:48 Odkryłeś amerykę 03:48 xD 03:48 Kto to roman? ;-; 03:48 x'DDD 03:48 zgniłem hardo 03:48 Bosh 03:48 >2016 03:48 >łał rzymek jesteś faszystą 03:49 Anony 03:49 Jedne 03:49 >używanie języka niemieckiego 03:49 >hurr durr ty nazisto 03:49 x'DDDDD 03:49 xD 03:49 nie no przestań bo po prostu mi powietrza brakuje 03:49 XD 03:49 Ale muszę nakręcać młyn 03:49 Japoński cyborg 03:49 Ej 03:49 Który był na edenchanie? 03:50 I szkalowal? 03:50 Nie pytaj o wilno 03:50 nie ale propsowałem stefana banderę 03:50 xD 04:32 Udalo się 04:32 04:32 elo modad óo- 04:32 lol 04:33 klawa 04:33 Siema. 04:34 Mosad 04:36 jestem taki odpychający? czy to tylko przypadek, że gdy przyszedłem to sobie poszli? 04:37 Chyba przypadek 04:37 przypadek c: 04:37 ale tylko chyba... 04:45 ale powiedzieć trzeba jedno 04:45 https://puu.sh/qZHUW/31d519a7a8.png 04:45 .-. 04:45 czat ucichł (kappa) 04:45 Kappa 04:46 to nawet ma sens...zrozumiałem życie... 04:47 Aleocochodzi 04:48 Przeczytałem taką jedną CP, i zrozumialem prawo przyciągania 04:52 Kuro 04:53 Jaki masz nick w LoLu? 04:53 Bo mam nowe konto ;-; 04:53 stare mi sie spieprzyło i nie mam 04:53 Kurone 04:54 wysłałem 04:54 A Ty Ozzy? 04:55 Kończę. Bye ^^ \o 04:56 Imperialne 04:56 On ma thebeardman 04:56 Dzięki 04:58 Ona lubi pomarańcze łohoho 04:58 dobre pomarańczowe 04:58 c: 04:58 Dobre 04:59 Pppomarańczowee 05:00 dobre, żółte 05:01 ;-; 05:01 >:D 05:01 aha, yhy, ehe c: 05:02 "każda roślina zabiera w nocy tlen z powietrza. w dzień też to robi (bo musi oddychać), ale w mniejszym stopniu, bo przeprowadza proces fotosyntezy, w której tlen jest produktem ubocznym." 05:02 wtf xd 05:02 Ktoś chyba opuścił przyrkę 05:02 Nie zabronisz im tego 05:04 ale 05:05 Kripipasta 05:05 ale trollpasta c: 05:05 .-. 05:05 .-. 05:07 Hehe 05:08 hyhy 05:09 hihi 05:19 W rapie biały kruk, kolumny płoną 05:19 Słyszysz ten huk? To nie Sokół i Pono 05:19 Co to za rapy 05:20 Conquista-Znasz mnie 05:20 Niedostępne w internetach 05:20 Nowa płyta? 05:21 Kawałek z 2007 05:21 To czemu nie ma w necie? 05:21 Bo to mój brat z ziomkiem nagrywał i nie wrzucali tego nigdzie 05:21 Ale bardzo tłusty numer 05:21 Aha 05:21 X 05:22 Jak dostanę to go jakoś gdzieś udostępnię 05:22 To wyślij mi na fejsie 05:22 k 05:22 Ahh :c 05:22 Na jutube jest jakiś remix ziomka mojego brata z bitem z tego 05:22 Bo to było tak że mój brat wymyślał teksty a ziomek robił bity 2016 09 04